starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Muun
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Mōōn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,90 meter | leeftijd = > 95 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Muunilinst | gesproken =Muun, Binary | geschreven = Muun | kolonies = | affiliatie = Confederacy of Independent Systems }} 250px|thumb|Pors Tonith thumb|250px|San Hill Muun waren een intelligent species afkomstig van Muunilinst. Ze hadden een zeer smal hoofd en stonden aan het hoofd van de InterGalactic Banking Clan. Fysiologie Muun werden ongeveer 1,90 meter groot en hadden een smal en plat hoofd zonder zichtbare neusgaten. Hun huid was grijs en ze hadden maar liefst drie harten. Muun waren extreem intelligent en spraken Muun maar ook een binaire taal. Cultuur Muun waren zeer bedrijvig als het aankwam op financiën maar ook zeer voorzichtig en gulzig. Muun namen nooit een ondoordacht risico en berekenden alles eerst op voorhand. Muun waren zeer goed in wiskunde en alles wat met cijferen en rekenen te maken had. Wiskunde vormde immers de basis van hun geschreven taal. Gesproken Muun was een serie van ‘eh’ en ‘um’ klanken die afwisselend van toon werden gesproken en daarom wel leek op Binary Flash Code, een Droid taal. Muun verlieten zelden hun planeet Muunilinst en indien ze dat deden, had het te maken met zaken. Jonge Muun die hun planeet toch verlieten, keerden meestal meteen terug bij de eerste de beste tegenslag. De Council of Banking Clans regelde de zaken op Muunilinst dat bezaaid was met prachtige steden die opgetrokken waren uit mooie, klassieke architectuur zoals de hoofdstad Harnaidan. Muunilinst kon rekenen op belangstelling uit heel het universum als één van de monetaire en financiële centra in het universum. Geschiedenis De Muun werden al snel een welstellend species door hun oprichting van de InterGalactic Banking Clan. De Council of Bankin Clans Nadat de Muun de Sartinaynian kolonie financieel steunden, geraakte Muunilinst in de kijker en kregen de Muun meer aanzien. De Galactic Republic nam Muunilinst op dat eigenlijk gelijk werd geschakeld met de Intergalactic Banking Clan toen deze door de Muun op hun planeet werd opgericht. De Galactic Republic rekende op Muunilinst om de waarde van de Credits te bepalen en om te fungeren als de intergalactische hoofdzetel van de monetaire zaken. Terwijl de Galactic Republic wegzonk in corruptie en bureaucratie bouwde de IBC zijn macht uit en kocht het legers Battle Droids aan om hun belangen te beschermen. Toen Dooku zijn nieuwe CIS organisatie voorstelde, beloofde San Hill van de IBC om hem te steunen maar zonder de Galactic Republic daarom te verraden. Deze houding kon Hill echter niet waarmaken en in 22 BBY lanceerde de Galactic Republic de Battle of Muunilinst om de planeet weer onder controle te krijgen en om de Droid Factories uit te schakelen op de planeet. Na een lange en zware veldslag, aangevoerd door Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker en de Muunilinst 10, slaagde de Republic er uiteindelijk in om de planeet te veroveren. De Muun lieten zich niet onbetuigd en verdedigden hun planeet met alle wapens en Droids voor handen. Het resultaat was dat vele steden herleid werden tot puin na de veldslag. Tijdens het Galactic Empire werd Muunilinst opnieuw één van de monetaire centra in het universum. Palpatine had in het verleden als Darth Sidious al samengewerkt met de Muun en hij besefte maar al te goed dat hun financiële kracht het Galactic Empire enkel kon steunen. Het Empire plaatste waarnemers om te zien dat het geld niet naar de Rebel Alliance zou gaan maar de Muun bekeken dit niet als een motie van wantrouwen aangezien zij waren aangeduid als de beschermers van de Imperial Credit. Het Galactic Empire verplichtte Muunilinst om geld te investeren in Core Worlds geleid door Mensen zoals Brentaal en Sestria. Tijdens het Empire werd de planeet ook wel eens 'Moneylend' genaamd. Bekende Muun *San Hill *Lo Vapeet *Pors Tonith *Darth Plagueis *Nix Card *Mak Plain *Larsh Hill Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Heroes on Both Sides **Pursuit of Peace **An Old Friend **The Rise of Clovis **Crisis at the Heart Bron *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Sentients category:Muun